The Game Of Love
by anorexia kills
Summary: One day during lunch, someone bets Kaiba can't get the new girl, Tea Gardener, to fall head over heels in love with him! Being Kaiba he takes the bet...what will happen now between the two? [TxS]...Better summary inside! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter One: New Schools, New Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, which is plainly obvious. Anyways, the only thing I do own is my computer and keyboard in which I am using to type up this story.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hiya! And welcome, to another one of my stories. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoy writting it. I must admit, this is my first time writting a story using this couple. So, if you do not like the couple Tea/Seto, then you don't have to read it. I'm not forcing you at all. Also, don't flame my story, unless it is to help me out. I will not waste my time with immaturity, if you don't like the couple or how my story goes, it is not my problem at all. But for those who will read, and hopefully like it, have fun reading. Anyways, I will try to keep all the characters in character, for it makes the story a whole lot better, and more captivating. Trying to keep Kaiba certaily is, he is quite difficult, since he never opens up to anyone. Anyways, here is a better plot for you all, and so forth.  
  
Plot: The Seto Kaiba goes to high School at Lakewood High in Domino city. He doesn't get along with anyone, nor does he talk to them or do so. He's your average rich guy and quite egostical. But one day, a new girl arrives at Lakewood High, Tea Gardner. Though, at lunch, someone bets Kaiba that he can't get the young brunette to fall head over heels in love with him and convince her to go to prom with him. Being Kaiba, he takes the bet. Now, Kaiba must get little Tea to fall for him in one month. Will she fall for him? And if so, will he fall for her? And what would happen if she ever found out of their little plan. . .  
  
*Sighs* I know, it's not that intriging or captivating, but, I can't be good at everything can I? Anyways, hopefully, you will give this story a chance. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
The Game Of Love  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter One: New School, New Games  
  
She sighed. A sad sigh. Her big blue eyes looked at her reflection in the full length mirror, her new school uniform on her small body. She loathed the uniform. How grotesque it was. A blue skirt, with a pink vest and a big blue bow. Yet, not only were the colors annoying to her, the fact that the skirt was so short, showing so much skin was so exasperating. Surely, no girl would want to wear such a uniform! Yet, she had no choice in the matter. She never did. She was going to attend Lakewood High, a private school, in which she did not want to go, and surround herself with rich, snobby teenagers.  
  
But, her parents wanted her to have the finest of education, and so, here she was. Though, she couldn't fathom why she had to leave her old school and move, leaving what little friends she had in America. She had one month before she ended her last year of High school, yet her parents rejected her plea's to stay for another month. "It will be so much better in Japan, and it would be best if we moved before the summer" her mother had told her. Perhaps she was right in a sense, but she didn't want to start a new school at the end of the year, it was absurd.  
  
"Tea dear, come downstairs, you have to eat something before you start your first day" she heard her mother's blithersome voice call out to her. Tea sighed once again, before leaving her bedroom. She walked down the narrow hallway, a few photographs on the walls of her and her family to make her home look more admirable. That's the way it was with her mother. She always needed to look good, as if she wanted people to envy her 'Perfect' life.  
  
Though her mother's ways was at times idiotic, Tea had gotten used to her mother's behavior. Tea descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, where she watched as her mother put down a plate of toat and a glass of orange juice. "There you are sweetie, my, you look so intelligent in that uniform" she said, smiling at her. "Thanks mom" Tea said, walking over and taking her seat at the table.  
  
She reached for her toast, and began to eat it slowly. "Now Tea. seeing as you have one month of school, you'll have to work quite hard to catch up" her father said, putting his newspaper down on the side and finishing up the rest of his coffee. "I know, and I will" Tea said. That was her father for you. He would be so ashamed if she got a low mark under eighty percent. Hense, why she didn't go out much and have many friends, she was always busy studying, studying to please her father.  
  
When Tea had finished her toast and orange juice, she proceeded to get everything ready. When she was done, she waved her parents goodbye, and left her home.  
  
The sun shown beautifully that early morning on Monday, the sun casting it's rays of sunlight over the small city of Domino. She didn't live far from school, it was only a few blocks away. She continued her way, until she reached the beautiful building, which was her school. At first, she had thought of it as a home, but she then realized all the teenagers wearing the same uniform entering the school.  
  
Standing in front of the large building she couldn't help but agape, as she wondered. The school was beautiful. The fact that someone would make a school like this was unrealistic. Never had she seen a school like this in all her years on Earth. Not only was the school astounding, but the rest of it was aswell.  
  
Slowly she walked up to the school, as she caught some of the looks coming her way. It felt made her feel out of place, as if she didn't belong here. Finally, after the long walk, she entered the building, where just as many teens walked around like the ones outside. Immediatly, Tea was lost. She didn't have the faintest idea as to where the office might be, her mother most of forgotten to have told her. She stood there, knowing she looked idiotic just standing there. She thought for a moment. Maybe, i'll just walk around, and I'm positive i'll find the office sooner or later. She was about to walk on, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
  
Tea turned around to find a guy about her age, possible older standing there. He had the biggest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen, and pale skin. He had long snowy white hair, and was just a little taller then she was. "Are you new here?" he asked her gently. She could tell he wasn't from here, his light british accent gave it away completely. "Yes I am new. . .are you? I mean, you don't sound as if you are" she stated. He laughed a little. "I was new, I transfered here at the begining of the year, though it is quite odd you come for the last month" he said.  
  
She smiled slightly. "I agree, my parents thought it would be best though, and I had no say in the matter, so I had nothing to do but to comply with their wishes" she said. " I see. Well, I came in and saw you. . .you look quite lost, are you trying to find something?" he asked her. "Yes I am, the office, would you be able to point me into the direction?" she asked. He smiled. "Sure, just go down that hall, you can't miss it" he stated. "Thank you, bye" she said walking away.  
  
She followed his directions, and he was right, no one could have missed it. She walked in and was not at all suprised at how nice it looked. Lovely paintings hung from the walls giving it more of a homy look. She walked up to the counter and waited silently for the secretary to tell her what she needed to do. The secretary typed swiftly, failing to notice the new teen that had arrived.  
  
Irritated, Tea tapped her fingers on the counter, in hopes of getting the woman's attention. It did so, because she looked up, and noticing Tea, she got up to greet her. She was a short plump woman, her redish hair in a neat bun. "Hello there, what can I do for you?" she asked her cheerfully. "I'm Tea Gardener, I'm new here" Tea said politely. "Oh yes, that's right, come this way now, the principal has been expecting you" she said.  
  
Tea followed her into another small room. There wasn't much. A large wooden desk was at the far end of the room, where a man sat in a leather chair, watching her. On the side were bookshelves and on the right side was a little window, which was covered by navy blue blinds. Tea walked up to the desk and waited. "You may leave us now" the man stated and the secretary was gone. "Have a seat" Tea obeyed and sat.  
  
"Now, we've checked your records from your last school, and it's clean. Say's your a good student, with excellent grades, and I should hope you will continue. Now, coming at the last month is going to be hard, for you will need to catch up on a lot. We do not except any acts of stupidity, you are here to learn, and that is what you will do" he said. Tea nodded. "Now, I have your schedule, which I am giving to you know, don't lose it, you will not get another. Now, come with me, I'll take you to your first class" he said.  
  
Tea got up and followed him out the door. He was tall and lanky in a way. His skin was a dark tan and he had short, jet black hair. She followed him up the stairs, and down a hall before he finally stopped. "This is your homeroom, you will have it every morning" he stated before knocking on the door.   
  
Moment's later, the door opened revealing a man in his late thirty's. "Hello" the teacher said, a open book in his hands, obviously in the middle of an explanation. "I've come to present your new student" the principal said. "Oh great" Mr. Scott said, making room for them both to pass. The principal then entered, Tea soon after. " Good morning class" he said. "Good morning sir" the kids said dully. "Now, I will present you with a new student. She has come all the way from America. So don't hesitate to show her around, and make her feel welcomed" he said.  
  
"Now, I have important matters to attend to, so you may take over Mr. Scott" he said walking out of the room. "Well, welcome to our new school Tea. Now, if you could just sit down somewhere, I could continue with the lesson" he said. Tea nodded, and chose the only remaining seat left in the room. It was in the third row, at the very end near the window. Tea took her seat soon, and took out her books while the teacher grabbed a spare book from the back and handed it to her.  
  
Knowing she should listen to the lesson, she couldn't help but look around and see the people she would have to spend a month around. Beside her was a boy with tri-colored hair. Tea raised an eyebrow at this. Never had she seen this before, and she couldn't believe it was natural. He must have dyed it that way she thought. Right from the start she could tell she wasn't going to get along with many of the students here. They looked so stuck up, and she refused to hang around people like that.  
  
While looking around, Tea's eyes laid on the same young boy that had been talking to her earlier that day. Well, maybe i'll get along with him she thought. And right beside him, sat someone looking almost exaclty like him, yet he didn't have that gently vibe as the other. Continuing her gaze, her ocean blue eyes fell on another teen. He had short brown hair, and just like all the other males, wore the same blue uniform. She hadn't been looking at him long, when he caught her staring at him.  
  
He glared at her evilly, making Tea turn away. She sighed and began to listen to the teacher's lesson.  
  
~*~  
  
Another long and wasted day he thought annoyed. The day had only gotten hotter and it aggravated him that he had to be here. Wasn't he already intelligent? He knew he was smarter then some of the teacher's here, yet he didn't know why he wasted so much of his time here. He was president of his own company, making millions a day. There was no need for this he thought. Lunch had come, and like every day, he found himself sitting at the same lunch table alone at the back, looking out the window, as his classmates left the school to go out for lunch.  
  
Usually, no one dared talk to him, and he prefered it. He hated his classmates, they were simply stupid, and he didn't need to have to talk to people like that, people who were so beneath him. He was enjoying his solitude, when to his misfortune, someone came and took a seat at his table. Kaiba looked up, glaring angrily at him. "What the hell do you want?" he asked. "Now now Kaiba, we both know that you don't scare me at all" he said with a smirk. "Get out of my face this instant" Kaiba said. "Nah, I like sitting here" he stated.  
  
"Bakura, if you don't leave now. . ." he trailed off, leaving Bakura's mind to wonder of what he could do. Bakura simply rolled his eyes. "So, what do you think of this new girl?" Bakura asked. "She's nothing but another snobby tramp" Kaiba stated. Bakura laughed at his remark. "Perhaps, but she is not that bad, I guess, I have seen worse" Bakura statedt thoughtfully. "I guess, now are you done?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"You know, some have asked her out, and she's rejected them all, quite odd don't you think?" Bakura asked. "No, and you know why? Because I couldn't care less" Kaiba said. "Ha, you act as if you could get her easily, which I highly doubt you can" Bakura said. "That I disagree on, I can have any woman I want, when I want her" Kaiba said. "Woman, they just feel the need to. . .comply with my wishes and such" he added.  
  
"Oh really now? Want to make a bet?" Bakura asked, leaning on the table, a smirk playing his lips. "I don't have time for your pitiful games" Kaiba said. "Oh okay then, I guess the Seto Kaiba couldn't take up to such a challege, can't stand the fact that you'll lose?" Bakura taunted, his voice extra loud so people could hear him, drawing eyes towards them.  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth. "Like I said, I can" he stated. "Oh really? Prove it then. I bet you can't get little Tea to fall head over heels in love with you and go to prom with you" Bakura said. "An if I win this bet?" Kaiba asked. "Well then, i'll do anything you want for a month and vice versa" Bakura said. Kaiba smirked. "Now why would I need that?" he asked. "Perhaps not, but it would be enjoyable to humiliate me no?" Bakura asked. "I agree, fine your on" Kaiba said.  
  
"Good" Bakura said getting up. "Now, if I were you, i'd get to work, prom is like a month away" he added before walking off, disapearing into the crowds of people.  
  
Great, just great. Now how the hell am I supposed to get this girl to like me? He thought. Whatever, I mean, it can't be that hard can it? Women usually would do anything just for me to say hi. I'm sure this girl will be no different from the rest, that I'm sure.  
  
~*~  
  
Tea sat outside on the grass, her new english book in hand as she read it. Her teacher had told her it would be on the exam, and she should try to catch up as quickly as possible. So, with nothing better to do, she began to read.  
  
"Hello there? Catching up I see" she heard the same gentle voice from before. "Oh hey! Yeah. . .it's not that bad though" she said, putting her book down to talk to him. "I guess not, but you will have a lot to catch up on. Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked. "Sure. . .by the way, what's your name?" she asked. "Oh, sorry, I'm Ryou" he said.  
  
"When I was in class. . .I saw someone, almost exactly like you" Tea said thoughtfully. "Oh, he's my twin brother, Bakura" Ryou said. Surely he couldn't tell her where he was from, she would think he was insane. "Oh. well that's cool" she said. "I guess. . ." he trailed off. "Well, I have no brother's or sister, so it does get lonely" she said. "Yes, I guess I am lucky" Ryou smiled as he took a bite out of his sandwhich.  
  
"Hi Ryou" a cheery voice said. The both looked up to find a short boy with tri-colored hair. "Oh hey Yugi, this is Tea" Ryou said, pointing to her. "Oh hey there Tea, so what's up you guys?" Yugi asked taking a seat. "Nothing much, just eating" Ryou said. "Well, want to duel?" he asked. "Sure, why not" Ryou said, putting his food down an grabbing his deck. "Do you duel?" he asked. "Nope, but i'd love to watch" Tea said.  
  
The two boys, pushing everything aside, shuffled their decks and began their duel, while Tea watch curiously at the different cards, sometimes asking about them.  
  
Kaiba stood there not to far, his blue eyes watching them. Great, she has people around her he thought. Although he could get anyone he wanted, he never asked anyone out before, and it was harder with Bakura standing there. "Well, I can see your about to ask her, this I have to see" Bakura laughed as he walked over to the three teens.  
  
Kaiba watched as Bakura took a seat and looked back at him. Kaiba gritted his teeth. He had to do this or Bakura would win the bet, and that would not happen. Kaiba, deciding to get this over with, walked up to them, still not sure how he would ask.  
  
"Hi Kaiba" Yugi said when he noticed Kaiba standing there, making the other's look up. Oh my God! That's the guy that was glaring at me Tea thought. "Yugi" was all Kaiba said, his eyes looking at each of them. "Want to join us? You can duel the winner if you want" Yugi said. "No thanks, I have better things to do then waste my time dueling a bunch of losers" Kaiba said. "I came here for something else actually" Kaiba said, looking down at Tea, who had already turned away. She didn't need more death glares from him.  
  
"Oh really? And what might that reason be for?" Bakura asked slyly. Kaiba sighed. "Tea, your going out with me Friday night" Kaiba said, making Tea turn around. "Excuse me?" Tea asked, slightly confused. "You heard me quite well, I'm not repeating myself" Kaiba said. Tea glared at him. "Really? Well, you can find someone else to go out with Friday night, because it won't be me" she told him. Kaiba stood there angrily. Who the hell did she think she was?  
  
"I don't think you know who your talking to girl" Kaiba growled. "And neither do you, because my name isn't girl" she replied. Bakra couldn't help but laugh as they talked angily to each other. "I'll call you whatever I see fit, girl" he said. "Well then don't talk to me" she said turning away.  
  
"You idiot, I'll deal with you later" Kaiba said walking away. "What was that all about?" Yugi asked. "I have no idea" Ryou said. "He's the idiot" Tea said angrily. "Well, all I know is, this is not what Kaiba does, he usually hates everyone" Yugi stated. "Well, maybe he's changing" Bakura laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon enough, her first day at Lakewood High ended. She was happy to get home, tired from the days events. She was half way down the street, when a long black limo stopped beside her. The window started to open as she watch as Kaiba's face appeared. "What do you want?" she asked him. "Like I said, I want that date" Kaiba said. "Well, like I said, you can't have it" she said, continuing on her way.  
  
"You can't just say no, do you know who I am?" Kaiba asked her. "I do, and I just did say no, so bye" she said, finally arriving at her home and entering her house, not giving Kaiba a second look.  
  
I don't know what his problem is, but he can't just think I'll go out with him because of who he is she thought, dropping her bag on the floor and going up to her room, and hopefully finishing up most of her book.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba sat at home, his large computer in front of him. "Search Tea Gardener" he told the computer. If he was going to have to win her over, he would have to know what she liked, and also, a bit about her. Seconds later, a profile poped up with a picture of her.  
  
She seems simple enough he thought looking everything over. "Hey big brother!" Kaiba heard from behind. "Hi Mokuba, I didn't hear you come in" Kaiba stated. "Maybe because your looking at a girl" Mokuba laughed. "I doubt it, she's new, and I wanted to know more of her" Kaiba stated, turning around. "I'm sure, anyways, supper is ready! Coming to eat?" Mokuba asked. "Sure, let's go" Kaiba said getting up and following his little brother out.  
  
~*~  
  
Tea sat at her usual seat in homeroom, waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. "Hey Tea" Yugi said, taking his usual seat beside her. "Hi Yugi" she said, giving him a smile. "So, did you get anywhere in your book?" he asked taking out his things. "Yeah, I'm getting there" she stated. "Great, well anyways, have you talked to Kaiba again? I mean, after yesterday and all?" he asked.  
  
"Not really. I mean, he talked to me after school, but that was it, I really don't like him" she said. "Not many do, but the girls seem to love him, look now" Yugi said. Tea turned around at the back, to find Kaiba sitting there, trying to read a book while three other girls giggled around him.  
  
"Why doesn't he just tell them to leave?" she asked. "Believe me, he does, I guess they don't know what get lost means" Yugi said. "Probably not, they don't look like they have brains" she said looking back at Yugi. Yugi simply laughed.  
  
"Now class" the teacher said as he walked into the class, putting his black leather briefcase on his desk, and opening it up, taking papers out. "Pop Quiz on last nights homework, if you did it, you should be able to answer the questions simplly. No, you may not use your text books" he said handing out everyone a sheet.  
  
When he was done passing the sheets out, they started their quiz quietly.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hiya! Well, I know it was stupid to end it there, but I didn't want to make it any longer. Anyways, I thought it was a cool idea, andhopefully you guys do. So, leave me a nice review and tell me what you guys think. I mean, if I don't get enough, i'll know it's not liked and take it off lol. Anyways, hoped you liked it and please leave me a nice review!  
  
So, Later days!  
  
The one and only,  
  
Mokubaz-Angel-*- 


	2. Chapter Two: Death Tour

Disclaimer: As shocking as it might be, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I mean, if I owned it, I wouldn't write fics! I would turn the show into this drama/romance/angst thing going lol! Anyways, I don't own it!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hiya peeps! And welcome to chapter two, a never been read chapter! *Sighs* Well, it's March Break! One full beautiful week to work on my stories and my speech! Blah! I hate speeches, I think their evil. Plus, I'm doing lent! Which I almost broke today, but I didn't! Thank God! T'is my first time doing it, and I want to make it! Though, my one friend wants me to fail! There, another evil thing. Anyways. *Looks at reviews* Um, am I seeing right? I got 23 reviews? OM! I'm so happy! Yay! Also, as you can tell I say OM instead of OMG! I no longer want to use his name in vain! *Sighs* People think I'm getting to into Jesus and such---which, isn't that a good thing in a way? Anyways, I guess I should start this chapter! So, sit back and enjoy!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Two: Death Tour  
  
When Tea was finally done her quiz, she turned her paper over and put her pencil down. She didn't have an extra reading material, or anything constructive to do for that matter till the bell rang, so she sat there silently, looking around the class to see who was finished the test like she was.  
  
Her eyes first landed on Ryou. Well I'm not surprised, he seems really smart, but his twin. . . she trailed off as she watched Bakura lean over and cheat off of Ryou's paper. Continuing her glance, she found out Kaiba was also done. He thinks he's so good doesn't he? Tea asked herself. I mean, the way he had asked me out yesterday! He is such a rude little thing she thought.  
  
You know what I think though? That the money is getting to his brains! He can't just act like that, that he can do whatever he wants! Who does he think he is? She asked herself inside her mind. Finally bringing herself back to reality, she found Kaiba starring straight back at her, a smirk on his face.  
  
Tea glared at him before turning back around, and once again facing the front, taping her fingers on the clean wooden desk. I am so bored! At my old school, when we were done a quiz, we were allowed to leave instead of wasting time like I am now she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba smirked when he had caught her starring at him. I knew it was a matter of time before she started to see things my way he thought. She better, I refuse to lose this bet against Bakura, no way in hell am I losing this he thought. Kaiba turned his head in Bakura's direction to find Bakura already watching him. Kaiba glared as Bakura simply smirked and got up.  
  
"Kaiba, I guess you really want to lose," he said bringing his paper to the teacher, and proceeded to leave. "Mr. Bakura, sit down now! I have not given you permission to leave" the teacher yelled at him. Bakura frowned. "Sir, you should know me better then that, the fact that---well, I don't care" he stated. "Bakura, if you don't sit back down, then I'll see you in detention" the teacher threatened. "Fine then, see you there" Bakura laughed as he walked out of the class.  
  
The teacher watched him walk away and simply shook his head. He then looked at the class. "Raise your hand if you are finished this quiz" he asked. Several hands went up, and the teacher nodded before sitting back down.  
  
"Miss Gardener" he said, making Tea look up at him. "Yes sir?" she asked. "Well seeing as your new, and you don't know much, I'd suggest that someone in this class give you a tour of the school, seeing as your done and all" he stated. "Oh, that would be cool" she said. "Good, Mr. Kaiba will give you the tour" he said, and then going back to his papers.  
  
"What? Sir, can't Ryou give me the tour or-""Nonsense, Mr. Kaiba knows the school quite well, and I'm sure he'll give you a nice tour" he said. Tea sighed. How did she get herself into these messes? Kaiba was the last person she wanted to be around.  
  
Tea picked up her things and walked out of the class, and waited for Kaiba to come out. When he did, he continued on his way, not saying a word. Tea glared. "Some tour" she mumbled, trying to catch up to him.  
  
Kaiba thought for a moment. How am I going to get her to date me? Dammit! This woman seems so stubborn, but, I'm sure soon she'll see things my way, I mean, I am Seto Kaiba, any sane woman would want me, they practically kiss my feet he thought.  
  
"Now this floor, there isn't much, mainly classrooms and such, as you can tell," Kaiba stated to her when she finally caught up. "Yes Kaiba, I can see that" she said dully. "There isn't much in this school anyways, oh and right here is the office," he pointed to the room before going to the second floor. Tea simply nodded as she dragged her feet along the way.  
  
"This is our gym," he said, pointing through the glass door. "Oh my! That's the most exciting thing I've ever seen," she said sarcastically. Kaiba ignored her sarcasm and continued on, but soon stopped suddenly.  
  
"Stop that" he hissed. Tea stopped and smiled innocently. "Stop what Kaiba?" she asked. "Dragging your feet, it's annoying, I'm sure it isn't hard to walk normally," he said. "Besides, I can tell you walk like that a lot, the hump growing on your back and all" he stated with a smirk.  
  
Tea glared. "A hump? Maybe you need glasses, for there isn't no hump you jerk," she yelled. "Oh, you called me a jerk, am I supposed to be shaking in my shoes? ---Because I'm not, now lets continue this" he stated.  
  
Tea watched him walk along, and she couldn't help but mock him. "This is our cafeteria," he said. "This is our cafeteria" she mocked him silently. She then followed him as he pointed out several places, mocking him the whole way there.  
  
"And our final place, the art room" he said. "And the final place, the art-"Tea stopped suddenly when he turned quickly and caught her. She laughed nervously. "Um, I was singing a song?" she said. "I'm sure you were. It's sad to think my twelve year old brother is more mature then you are, your just pathetic," he stated.  
  
"Well, if you didn't act the way you do, I wouldn't be doing this, and acting nice to you" she said. "Please, I don't need that, all I want from you is a date, which I will have soon" he said, walking away. "Ha, I surely doubt! You can't force me to date you if I don't want to" she yelled back at him. "Gardener, I can do anything I want, after all I am Seto Kaiba, and anything I want, I get" he replied.  
  
"Well you're not getting me" she screamed back. "That's what you think," he stated before walking down the stairs to go to the library.  
  
Suddenly though, a teacher popped out of a classroom angrily. "Mr. Kaiba and you miss, here now!" he yelled. Tea walked up to the man, as Kaiba did from the other side. "I don't know who you think you are disrupting my class, but I will not tolerate it. Detention, the both of you" he said before getting back in his class and closing the door.  
  
"Thanks a lot" Tea hissed. "Your welcome" he said walking away. I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him she cried in her head. I have never met someone so evil, so selfish, so argh! She thought angrily.  
  
~*Lunch Time*~  
  
Tea sat outside on the school steps, when Ryou had appeared. "Hello Tea" he said opening his lunch bag and talking out a sandwich. "Hey Ryou" she said. "How did the tour thing go?" he asked her, taking a bite. "Horrible, I have never met anyone like that! Plus, he got me a detention! On the second day!" she said angrily.  
  
"A detention? I hear there not that bad, just sit in a room, the teacher's aren't that strict, well the teacher who does it isn't" Ryou said. "Have you ever had one?" she asked. "Nope" he said.  
  
"You know what he said? That I would date him, and that he gets whatever he wants, he is so egoistical" she exclaimed. "Well, he does usual get what he wants, but I don't think he can force you to go out with him can he? I mean, I don't think anyone can" he said.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba sat at his usual spot in the cafeteria, doing his homework for next class. He didn't need to do it at night, because it took him minutes to write it, it wasn't hard at all for him.  
  
"Hello their Kaiba" Bakura said, sliding into a chair and taking a bite of his red apple. Kaiba looked up. "And what the hell do you want?" Kaiba asked. "Oh nothing, just funny, you see I'm thinking of ways of what I'm going to make you do, doesn't that sound exciting?" Bakura asked. Kaiba smirked. "I doubt that very much, I will have her in love with me, that I promise" Kaiba said.  
  
"Oh really? I heard you two had a little argument in the halls, what's wrong Kaiba? Trouble in paradise?" Bakura asked. "Shut up you idiot" Kaiba said simply. "Well then, I'll take my leave, see how tea and Ryou are doing, you know they seem good together, better hurry before my twin gets her" Bakura laughed walking off.  
  
"Please" Kaiba said. "Ryou is certainly no threat to me, I don't think anyone is" Kaiba said.  
  
~*Last Period*~  
  
Tea sat in math class, Ryou right beside her and Yugi to the left. "So, are you guys learning anything hard in this class?" she asked them. "No, it's really easy, why is math a hard subject for you?" Yugi asked. "No, not really, I was just asking, my other school's math was pretty easy and all" she said. "Well that's good, easier for you to catch up, seeing as finals are just around the corner," Yugi said. "Yeah, and with my dad, I need to pass" she said getting out her books. "So Tea, do you duel?" Yugi asked. "No I don't, I'm not really that good at it and all" she said. "Well, if you want, after school come over to my Grandpa's Game Shop, and you can also meet Joey and we could teach you a few things" Yugi said.  
  
Tea was about to say yes, when she remembered her detention. "Sorry Yugi, I would love to, but Kaiba got me into a detention, so I have to go. Maybe tomorrow or something" she said. "Sure, you can come to Ryou" Yugi said. The two nodded in agreement as they started their work.  
  
~*After School*~  
  
Tea put her schoolbooks in her locker, and went to detention, when she realized, she didn't know where that was. Uh oh she thought. Where the hell is it? Kaiba never showed me it! Stupid idiot she thought looking around. Slowly, she walked down the halls, looking into all the classrooms, looking for it.  
  
"Tea, what the hell are you doing?" Bakura asked her from behind, making her jump. "Bakura! You scared me," she hissed. "Hm, aren't we a little paranoid? Anyways, like I said, what are you doing?" he asked. "I need to go to detention, but I don't know where that is" she said, feeling stupid. "Well, follow me, I have it too," he said.  
  
Tea followed him till they stopped at a white door that was marked 'Detention' "And here is the great place, you know, I spend a lot of time in here" he said walking in. "Funny, I'm not surprised at all" she said walking in after him.  
  
The classroom was not that full, just a few other students, and Kaiba among them. Not wanting to be near him, she took a seat at the front beside the window. "How long does detention last?" she asked the teacher. "Well, I'm tired, so a half-hour okay" he said. Tea nodded, and looked out the window.  
  
Not much was happening, but she did notice Yugi and Ryou walking away together. Tea sighed. I wish I were there. My parents are going to kill me when they find out I had detention; I can already picture it she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura leaned over in his seat. "My, she really despises you doesn't she?" he asked. "She doesn't, she's just acting like this to be stupid" Kaiba said. "Yes, I'm sure that's it. Why can't you face the fact that not every woman will obey your every command and do what you want? Tea won't, that's why you're going to lose this bet" Bakura stated leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Bakura, as much as I'd love to hear your interesting conversation, I won't allow you talking. So Mr. Kaiba move up to the front," the teacher said. Kaiba rolled his eyes and changed seats, purposely taking the one beside Tea. He didn't even have to look up to know she was glaring at him. Oh wells he thought, to bad for her.  
  
Tea sighed when he took the seat beside her. He is doing this on purpose she thought instantly. Whatever, he can't annoy me now; he'll get in trouble she thought. Looking back out the window, she began to tap her fingers on the desk, like she always did when she was bored.  
  
Tap, Tap, Tap.  
  
Was all Kaiba could hear as he tried to read his book. He turned over to her and glared, hoping she would notice but she didn't, and it infuriated him.  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
He put his book down, and before looking at the teacher, he used his hands to grab hers and make her stop. Tea turned to him angrily. "Stop it" he whispered. Tea smirked. Kaiba then let go, and went back to his reading.  
  
Tap, tap, tappy tap.  
  
"Woman, will you please stop?" he asked her, trying to calm his anger. "I could, but that would make you happy" she stated, going back to her tapping.  
  
The teacher sighed and got up. "You may leave, I need work done, and you kids complaining won't help me, so go and stay out of trouble" he said as the kids walked out.  
  
Tea was barely down the hall, when she felt her arm being grabbed. "Hey! Let go!" she said angrily. "Listen woman, when I ask you to stop, you o it, or you will regret it, I don't have patience for your childish behavior" Kaiba growled, letting go over. "Kaiba you don't scare me! I don't have to do anything I don't want to" she said. Kaiba simply ignored her and walked away, wanting to get home to his little brother Mokuba.  
  
Tea said nothing, and did the same; all she wanted to do was get home quick, and hope that her parents wouldn't notice it. Tea ran down the streets as quickly as she could till she reached her home. I'm so happy we live so close to school she thought, walking up the walkway and into her home.  
  
She could smell supper on the table, and she knew instantly she was in trouble. "Tea honey, is that you?" she heard her mom call out. "Yes mom, it's me," she said taking off her shoes and walking into the kitchen.  
  
Her mom had just put salad on the table, along with the rest of the food soon after. Tea took a seat, and began to eat. "So, why were you late?" her mom asked. "Um, I was working at the library, some school thing" she said, hoping it would work.  
  
"Tea, don't lie. The school called. Detention? Its your second day!" her father stated. "I'm sorry Dad, but this guy at school wouldn't stop annoying me" she said. "Even so Tea, we taught you better then that. So after supper, in your room for the rest of the night" he said. Tea sighed. "Fine then" she said.  
  
After supper Tea did what she was told, and went to her room. She didn't really mind anyways, for she had homework to do and it would take her a while. Okay, I have algebra and history, which looks quite simple she thought sitting herself at her desk.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba sat in the living room, watching Mokuba play his videogames. "This is such a cool game Seto, thanks for getting it for me" Mokuba said happily. "Your welcome Mokuba" Kaiba said. Now he thought, the sooner I get her to love me, the sooner and easier my life will be he thought. I'm tired of Bakura nagging and laughing at me constantly; I refuse to have it he thought.  
  
Kaiba then picked up the phone and dialed Tea's number. He had gotten everything he needed from her, and he had the perfect idea to get her on a date.  
  
The phone rang twice, when he heard the line pick up. "Hello?" she said. "Hello, this is Seto Kaiba speaking, is Tea there?" he asked. Tea's mother gasped. Seto Kaiba she thought. And he wants to talk to my baby she thought happily. "Sure one moment please" she said. "Tea? Phone" she yelled.  
  
"I got it mom," she said picking up her own phone. "Okay dear" she said hanging up, leaving the two to talk. "Hey" Tea said when she heard the click. "Gardener, this is Kaiba," he said. "Great, I'm hanging up" she said dully. "Wait, I need to ask you something," he said. "Fine, what?" she asked closing her history book.  
  
"By any chance, do you like ballet?" he smirked, knowing she couldn't see it. He knew she did, that's what she wanted to be. "Yes I do, what does it matter?" she asked. "Well, so happens I have two great tickets to the ballet Friday night, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me" he said.  
  
Tea raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, that's sold out, I already tried to get some, I doubt you could" she said. "Well I'm not just anyone, and I do have them, so would you like to go?" he asked her. He knew she couldn't resist, it was too good to pass up.  
  
Tea thought. She really did want to go, the only downside was it was with Kaiba, and if she went with him, it would be a date, meaning he was right. But, it would only be one date right? She thought.  
  
"Fine I'll go, but just this once," she said. Kaiba smirked. "Great I'll pick you up Friday at seven, goodbye" he said hanging up. Tea then hung up her phone. Oh wells she thought. I mean, it can't be that bad can it? She thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba hung up the phone smirking. I knew she would go; this is a once and a lifetime thing, especially for people like her he thought. "Who was that?" Mokuba asked, breaking his thoughts. Kaiba looked up at his brother. "No one Mokuba" he said.  
  
Mokuba smiled. "That wasn't no one, you just asked a girl on a date didn't you? Who is she?" he asked. Kaiba sighed and got up. "It's nothing Mokuba, just settling a bet," he said. "I'm sure it's 'No one', Haha Seto, are you in love? When do I get to meet her?" he asked.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Mokuba, I promise, it's nothing, now, go get ready for bed" Kaiba said. Mokuba sighed and hugged Kaiba. "Okay, see you tomorrow morning, I love you Seto," he said walking out. "Love you too Mokuba" he said closing the television, and going to work a little in his office.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*Sighs* I am finally done! Hours of working on this! But, I'm just glad it's done! Yay! I must say, I'm quite surprised, I've written two chaps, and yet I haven't left any cliffies like I usually do! Aren't you guys happy? Lolz. Anyways, I must say, thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter! It really means a lot to me! I was so happy too lol, never got that many in one shot---no wait, I have, but that's different! Don't ask lol. Anyways, thanks to the following:  
  
*Instability and Chaos  
  
*Virgin Snow  
  
*BlackBelt  
  
*Animefangirl2 *Adelianna  
  
*Just this once  
  
*Dragons of Life  
  
*TeaFan123  
  
*Sweet-Chocolate-Angel  
  
*Dahappybanana  
  
*Im Evil  
  
*max  
  
*Malik Fan 03  
  
*Princess Hailie  
  
*Lynderia  
  
*MysticalElfGoddess  
  
*Katsu Wheeler  
  
*hieiandbotan4ever  
  
*Mamono  
  
*Andi-Chan  
  
*roses in bloom  
  
*Candice  
  
*SilverStarz424  
  
Thanks you guys! I really appreciated it! And I'm glad you liked this story so far, and hopefully you'll like this chapter! Anyways, people, I really need your help. You see, I don't know how to write about ballet, or what happens, so when you guys review, if you could help me that would be so great! I really need the help. If not, I'll look on the net, but it will be a while before the next chapter is out! Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it, and please leave a review, it don't take long!  
  
The One and Only,  
  
Mokubaz-Angel-*-  
  
What's are ya' waitin' for, click on the review button! 


	3. Chapter Three: The Date!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So there! Though, I wish I did lol. That would be so cool if I did! Because if I did, Yami Marik would not be dead, someone else would lol. Don't know who yet, but someone I don't like lol. And Mokuba would be seen a lot more! Cause he's so cute and I love him to pieces! And plus, the story would be more of a Romance/Angst/Action Adventure type show! Yay! I so rule lol. . .  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Heya guys! Welcome to the chapter you have been all waiting for! Chapter three! A few things I have to say, I don't know much on ballet, but I did look, found some stuff, but I gave up early, so I won't really be describing much of it okay? Lolz, just to get that out of the way, but I will be describing other things! *Winks* Lolz. So anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and thanks to all whom reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciated it and it was you guys who gave me the inspiration to write the chapter you are about to read. So sit back, relax, grab a drink and enjoy!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Three: The Date!  
  
Friday morning soon came, and Tea was nervous. Tonight was the night she would go out with Seto Kaiba. She didn't want to, but she did want to go to the ballet more then anything, so she would do it. Promising herself to ignore him for the rest of her life. It's just one night she thought, removing her pink covers off her small thin body, and getting up.  
  
She yawned quietly, and stood up, walking over to her bathroom. There, she got dressed into her school uniform and brushed her hair neatly in place. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided she looked good and went downstairs to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Morning Tea dear" her mom said brightly, as she watched her daughter enter the room. "Hi mom, where's dad?" she asked, looking about the kitchen, not finding him anywhere. "He's gone to work sweetie, sit down Tea, eat, your getting quite pale," she said, putting toast and orange juice on the table.  
  
"I can't mom, I need to get to school, I'm meeting a friend of mine there" she said. "Oh really?" her mom asked. "And who is this friend?" she asked. Tea sighed, rolling her eyes. "His name is Ryou mom" she said. "Ryou? You mean a boy? I want to meet him Tea," she said. Tea rolled her eyes again. "Fine mom" she said.  
  
Tea grabbed her bag and walked over to the door. "Bring him after school okay?" her mom called after her. Tea stopped. "Mom, I'm busy after school" she said. She watched down the hallway as her mom came down. "Tea where are you going then?" she asked. "I'm going to Yugi's game shop" she said. "Fine then, after that" her mom said. "I can't mom, I have. . .a date?" she questioned herself.  
  
Her mother gasped. "Tea, who are you going on a date with?" she asked. "Mom! Geez, Seto Kaiba okay? Now can I go? Why must you ask me all these questions?" she said annoyed. Her mother glared at her. "I want to meet him" was all she said as she got back to the kitchen.  
  
Tea sighed and left her house annoyed. My mother is so annoying! She has to know everything that's happening in my life! Why can't she just but out for once? It would make me so much happier she thought, walked down the cloudy streets of Domino.  
  
And then, my dad. With his stupid 'You have to get good marks' because no man will ever want a stupid woman. Geez, I know I'm not stupid! Parents are so impossible, I. . .argh! She thought, continuing her way to school, about a block away.  
  
Now, put them together and what do you get? Strict and insane parents she thought angrily. Finally getting to school, she noticed Ryou waiting for her by the front entrance.  
  
"Hey Ryou" she said, walking up to him, smiling. "Hey there Tea" he said as they both walked in. "So what's up?" she asked him. "Nothing really, I wasn't waiting long till you arrived" he stated. "Sorry about that, my mom was asking questions after questions. . .she wants to meet you" she said. "Me-meet me? Why?" he asked her. "Because, she just wants to," Tea said. "Sorry" she added. "Not, it's quite alright" he said as they walked into their homeroom class.  
  
"Hey Yugi" Tea said taking a seat, just as the bell rang, signaling classes were now started, "Hi Tea" he said simply, and got back to finishing up his homework, as they teacher entered the class, starting the lesson.  
  
~*Lunch Time*~  
  
As usual, Tea, Ryou and Yugi sat outside, eating their lunch and talking. "So, are you guys coming over after school?" Yugi asked them, taking a bite out of his salad. "I am" Ryou said. "I am too, but, I can't stay long, I have a date to get ready for" Tea said, "A date?" Yugi repeated. "With who?" he asked her.  
  
"With. . .um. . .Kaiba" she said. "Kaiba? I thought you didn't like him" Ryou said, a little sad. "I don't, it's just, and he tempted me with these really great, sold out ballet tickets. I really wanted to go," she said. After the words had come out of her mouth, she felt bad, guilty even. Why? She didn't even know, but right then, she felt pathetic.  
  
"Oh I see" Ryou said. "Yeah, I mean, I don't like him at all. I just wanted to go, you know?" she said. "Not really, I didn't even know you liked ballet" Ryou said. "Well you did just meet me no? And I love ballet, that's what I want to be when I get older" she said. "Oh I see, so you practice, are you any good?" he asked her. "I practice, and I'm guessing I'm good. I applied to this school for ballet in New York, but my parents don't want me going there" she said.  
  
"Oh I see then, well I hope you get in, I'm sure your quite good. Also, have a good time tonight" he added. "Thanks Ryou, I think it's going to be great" she said happily. "Are you sure you don't like Kaiba, Tea?" Yugi asked, smirking slightly. Tea punched him playfully on the arm. "Of course not" she said.  
  
"That will surely change" a voice, said behind them, making all three turn around. "What do you want Kaiba?" Tea asked. "Just wanted to remind you I'll be picking you up at seven, the ballet starts at seven-thirty," he said. "Fine, whatever, now leave" she said. Kaiba smirked. "You won't be saying that for long" he said, turning around and walking away.  
  
"She still hates you" Bakura taunted Kaiba. Kaiba growled, as Bakura walked beside him. "She thinks that, I know she likes me," Kaiba said. "She's just being idiotic" Kaiba added. "I can't wait till the month ends, then you'll be doing whatever I say" Bakura laughed. "That's what you think," Kaiba stated.  
  
"Not what I think, but what I know" Bakura snickered as he walked away. "Idiot" Kaiba mumbled as the bell rang.  
  
~*After School*~  
  
Tea walked out the school, with Ryou and Yugi. "So, what are we going to do there?" Tea asked. "Duel, show you around, and you can meet my grandpa" Yugi said. "Oh cool, but I don't duel," she said. "That's okay, we can teach you" Ryou said. "Well, I really don't have time to learn, but I will watch you guys duel okay?" she asked. "Sure, that's fine" Yugi said as they continued on their way to Yugi's Game Shop.  
  
When getting there, they entered the shop, and were greeted by what Tea thought was Yugi's Grandfather. "Hello there Yugi and Ryou, who's your new friend?" he asked from behind the counter. "Oh she's new here Grandpa, her name is Tea," he said. "Hello Tea" he greeted her, which she returned.  
  
"So do you duel like these boys?" he asked her. "No I don't" she said. "Well being around them, you'll learn quick, Yugi and Joey always duel," he said. "Oh that's right Tea, I invited Joey and Serenity," he said. "Cool" she said simply.  
  
"Hey dere" Joey said, entering the shop. He had wavy blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a simple white top and blue jeans. Behind him, was a young girl, maybe younger, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing blue shorts and a pink tank top that said cutie on it.  
  
"Hey Joey, Serenity. Meet my new friend Tea" Yugi said joyfully. "Hey dere Tea" Joey said giving her a smile. Serenity rolled her eyes as she pushed pass him. "Hi, I'm Serenity, Joey's little sister" she said sweetly. "Nice to meet you" Tea said.  
  
"Today is the day ladies and jets, today is the day I beat Yugi Moto in a duel" Joey said with a smirk as he sat down at a chair. "May the better duelist win Joey" Yugi said.  
  
The two girls watched from the corner of the room, as they began their duel. "So you don't duel?" Serenity asked her. "Nope. I honestly don't have the time, school and everything" Tea said as she watched Yugi put a face card down. "I don't duel either, I just support my big brother. He comes here almost everyday and tries to beat Yugi" she said. "And I'm guessing he hasn't yet?" Tea asked her. "Not yet, but Joey is really good, it's usually really close" Serenity said.  
  
"Oh okay then" Tea said checking her watch. She had to leave soon and she didn't want to have to rush through that and all, she preferred to take her time, because doing that, she looked her best. "I'm so glad it's Friday! I've been busy all week you know" Serenity said. "As am I, I'm going to the ballet tonight" Tea said happily.  
  
"Oh really? That's neat. Do you dance too?" Serenity asked her. "Yeah I do, I even applied to a dancing school in New York, I hope I get in" Tea said. "I'm sure you will" Serenity said.  
  
"Aw damn! I should of seen dat comin'" Joey complained as he watched his life points drop. "It's okay Joey, we can all make some mistakes can't we?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, but you never do" he grumbled putting down a monster card.  
  
"So, who are you going to the ballet with?" Serenity asked her casually. "Oh, some guy" Tea said, turning away. She didn't want people knowing whom she was going with. Not at all, she thought. "Some guy? Oh come on, tell me" Serenity asked all giggly. Tea rolled her eyes and sighed. "Kaiba" she said.  
  
Serenity gasped. "Him? The Seto. . .wow" she trailed off. Tea couldn't help but laugh. "I know, he's annoying isn't he?" Tea asked. "No, he's just super hot" she giggled, but stopped when her brother had lost the game.  
  
"Better luck next time big brother" she said. "Thanks Serenity" he said. "So, want to get something to eat?" Joey added, as his stomach rumbled. "Sure thing Joey. Ryou, Tea are you going to join us?" Yugi asked them. "No, I can't I have to get home, I have to get ready for my date tonight" Tea said. "I should be getting home anyways also, Bakura will be hungry, and he can't cook" Ryou said. Yugi laughed. "Oh okay Ryou, bye. And have fun Tea" Yugi called out as she walked out with Ryou. "I will" she replied.  
  
The two walked down the streets of Domino till they stopped in front of Tea's house. "Have fun and be careful" Ryou said, giving her a hug. "I will, I will" she said smiling, returning his hug. "See you Monday" he called as he continued his way home. Tea smiled and walked into her house, and to her luck, empty.  
  
Walking to the kitchen, she found a white piece of paper left on the table, with writing on it. I knew if the house was empty, this was going to be here Tea thought as she picked up the paper and began to read it.  
  
Dear Tea,  
  
I had to go to the mall to pick up a few things, and then go do some other errands. So sorry I won't be able to meet this young man taking you out. Please be careful sweetie, and I'll meet him after the date. Don't forget to finish your homework too dear.  
  
Love, Mom.  
  
After reading the letter, Tea put the paper back on the table and walked up the stairs to her room. Closing the door, she walked over to the bathroom, took off her school uniform, and go in the shower. Turning on the faucet, she made it so warm water flew out, and onto her body.  
  
She washed her hair well, and then conditioned it, making her hair smell like cherries. She then washed her body and got out. She would of stayed longer, but she had things to do, and she was running out of time.  
  
Getting out, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked out to her dresser. She then pulled out a nice summer dress. It was pale pink, spaghetti strapped, and it went up to her knees. After drying herself, she put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. Seems good enough to go to ballet right? She thought.  
  
She then went and blow-dried her hair, and brushing it neatly into place, when she was done, she put on black eyeliner and mascara. Good, make up and hair is done she thought, now jewelry she thought, going to her jewelry box and opening it. She then took out a gold bracelet an put it on.  
  
"Perfect" she said, looking at herself in the mirror. Looking at the time, it was six-fifty nine. Just in time too she thought, going downstairs and grabbing her purse, and slipping on her pink sandals. I don't look bad at all she thought, looking herself over.  
  
Wait, am I worried I won't look good enough for the ballet or for that idiot Kaiba she thought. No, no, no! For the ballet she thought smiling. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making Tea jump. Geez, that scared me she thought breathing hard as she opened the door to find a well-dressed Kaiba standing there.  
  
"H-hey" Tea said, a little nervous. Kaiba smirked, stupid woman he thought. Tea glared. "Your late" she said. Kaiba looked at her. "No I'm not, but if we waste anymore time with your idiotic bickering, we will be late won't we?" he questioned, as he turned and walked to his limo that was waiting for them.  
  
Tea grumbled as she followed him into the limo, taking a seat opposite of Kaiba. Tea looked around the limo. It was big no doubt, and the seats were black leather. A small television was in the far right corner and a small fridge on the side that held drinks.  
  
"Nice limo" Tea said casually to him, and then brought her eyes to the window, as she watched the houses pass by. "Thank you" he said simply. Kaiba looked over the young brunette. Well he thought, she looks decent; I didn't expect her to look as good as she does now, so I will give her that he thought, but nothing more. I just want to fake my way through this so she loves me, and so I can make Bakura pay he thought.  
  
The drive was not that long to Tea's surprise, which she didn't mind. She was so excited to see the ballet, it had been on her mind all week, and even though it was with Kaiba, she was looking forward to it. This was a chance in a lifetime. These tickets were sold out, and she had to wonder how he got these tickets in such short notice. He didn't seem like the type that liked this kind of stuff at all.  
  
Tea got out of the limo, and soon after, so did Kaiba. Her eyes wondered over the many people that were already here, walking in and taking their seat, some just as excited as her, and some as annoyed as Kaiba was right now. "Do you even like ballet?" Tea questioned as they walked into the building, and gave their tickets. "I don't mind it, I just don't like watching men jump around" he said as they took their seats.  
  
"Wow, these are great seats Kaiba," she said excitedly. "I know" he said. She turned to him, a question in mind. "How did you know I liked ballet?" she asked. Kaiba smirked. "I just did," he said.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes as she looked around, watching the many people take their seats. "You know, in the early days, only men were allowed to perform," she said to him. "Interesting" Kaiba, said, not really meaning it, he had said it with sarcasm, but Tea, he thought, hadn't gotten it because she continued on.  
  
"But in 1681, women were finally allowed to dance and become professional dancers and perform in public. You know, the first ballerinas were French? Isn't that cool?" she asked him. Kaiba sighed. "Quite" he said, sitting back, and crossing his arms over his chest. Tea sighed. "You invite me to this, and you get all annoyed when I talk about it, you are so selfish" she said angrily.  
  
"Selfish?" Kaiba repeated. He then bent over and whispered to her. "Who the hell cares about a bunch of idiot dancers that prance around?" he asked her. Tea bit her lip. He had just insulted what she loved most, dancing. He doesn't know anything she thought. "You know nothing, of how hard it is to work and learn these moves, it takes a long time to perfect them, and you act like they do it and learn it in minutes" she whispered back.  
  
"That's because it sucks. I for one, do something worthwhile, instead of these losers" Kaiba whispered back, as the lights dimmed and the curtains began to open, and music started. "That's what you think" she said quickly before going back to the ballet, as people began to show, dancing gracefully on stage.  
  
Tea watched, as the ballet went on for an hour and a half. To her, the time had flown by quickly, and she had loved every move, every step of it, and if she could she would watch it forever. Kaiba on the other hand, was bored stiff, and he wanted to leave the boring ballet as quick as possible, but seeing as he was trying to please Tea, he would stay. No way in hell would he lose a bet to Bakura.  
  
"So beautiful" Tea said as she watched the beautiful dancer jump up into the air doing a hard move, one that Tea had almost perfected. "Not really, so boring more like" Kaiba commented. All he heard that night was, beautiful, did you see that? He was tired of it now. And he wanted it to stop.  
  
Tea growled, tearing her eyes from the stage. "Kaiba, shut up, I want to enjoy this, and I hate listening to your stupid babyish complaints," she hissed. Kaiba smirked. "I'll do whatever I please Gardner" her said. "Whatever" she said, not wanting to fight with him anymore, she just wanted to enjoy what was left of the ballet, and hopefully Kaiba would shut up.  
  
"Ha, can you believe people waste their time doing such an idiotic profession? They look like imbeciles" Kaiba said. Tea bit her lip. She would not lose it, not here, not now. She wouldn't let him get to her, not while she was having such a good time watching this. "I can't believe people pay so much to watch this bullshit," Kaiba continued.  
  
Now, Tea was angry. Tea stood up, and looked down on him. "You are such an asshole! You know nothing!" she yelled, not caring as people began to look. "This is not stupid at all, your work and what you do is stupid," she continued angrily. "Gardner, sit the hell down" he hissed at her.  
  
Tea smirked, and grabbed her water bottle, opened it, and emptied the cold water on top of him. "By the way, you paid for this bullshit" she said and walked out of the room angrily. When getting outside, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.  
  
When calmed, she began to walk home. She didn't need a lift, and it wasn't that late, plus, a good walk would calm her down anyways. . .or so she thought.  
  
Because just then, a loud thunder was heard, and rain started to pour hard on her, making her scream in frustration as she began to get wet, ruining her little pink dress.  
  
"Now what?" she asked herself, as the rain fell down on her, making her shiver in the cold.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Heya guys! Well, I hoped you guys liked this nice long chapter! I know I didn't get into much detail with the ballet, it's because, like I said before, I know nothing of it except a bit of its history, like Tea was saying before, that is all true lol. I didn't make it up. Also, do any of you guys know any good ballet schools in New York that I could use? But if you don't, I'll make one up lol ^^ Or if you don't know any, make one up, I could use good names, lol, make it sound all fancy and all lol.  
  
So, what will happen with Tea now? Will she be stuck in the rain forever? Find out on chapter four!! Yay! Lolz. Also, thanks again to all who reviewed my last chapter, you guys are awesome! Anyways, ideas and suggestions are welcomed, so please review this chapter! The more I get, the faster I review lol! Anyways, review! And Ja'ne!  
  
The One and Only,  
  
Mokubaz-Angel*-* 


	4. Chapter Four: A Cold Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. For if I did, I would not be writing this now. . .or---maybe I would! *Laughs* that would be cool no?  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Eek! I am so sorry for the long wait for an update! So sorry. I was busy trying to write two chapters for my other two fics. *Sighs* Mesa don't know what to do with them lol. Anyways. Thank you so much to all you guys that reviewed my last chapter! I loved each one, and they gave me the will to update! If it weren't for you guys, I'd be updating 'Heart Of Darkness' lol. But, don't worry fans who read it, it will be by then end of this week! Anyways, really, thanks again people! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others! Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Four: A Cold Evening  
  
"Now what?" Tea asked herself as she felt herself get wet by the cold rain. She was far from home, and because she had no money with her, she would have to walk the whole way there. She sighed angrily just then, and began her long journey home.  
  
Stupid jerk she thought furiously. Why did I even agree to this? Even if it's ballet, just him being there should be enough to drive me away from him! He's stupid and selfish and retarded and stupid she thought angrily, trying to come up with better names to call him. He would of laughed in her face if she would of said those to him, plus she had repeated one word. Stupid mind, won't even give me suitable names to call him she thought angrily, crossing the street, as the rain came down worse now.  
  
I never did anything to him! He started everything. If he hadn't asked me out so rudely, I wouldn't be in this damn mess she thought. He is just so dam rude she continued on. If I could. I'd slap him right now she thought. I mean, look at me! She yelled in her mind, as she looked down. I ruined one of my best dresses! What am I supposed to tell my mother when I get home? She won't believe my story at all! Then, I'll be grounded, forced to listen to them tell me how selfish I am. When I'm not, this never would of happened if I hadn't agreed to it. Damn my stupid mind she thought, crossing the next street.  
  
That's it she thought. I'm not walking in this anymore. Tea walked over across the street into the telephone booth. At least here I can keep warn till the rain lets up, and I can get dry before going home. I'm sure I'll be able to make something up to tell Mom and Dad she thought.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba watched as Tea walked out of the ballet, angry as hell. Actually, he couldn't call her that, for his anger was greater. Stupid bitch he thought getting up and walking out as everyone stared. Walking out, he walked into the males bathroom, and took a near by white towel, and began to dry his hair. How dare she even do that he thought angrily. She had no right whatsoever, and I will make sure she pays he thought, putting the towel down as he looked at his messy hair.  
  
Walking out, his limo was already they're waiting for him. Opening the door, he entered it. "Do you know where the hell that idiot went?" Kaiba asked the driver. He must have seen her where she walked out, and which way she was going he thought.  
  
"Yes I did sir, she went down that way" the man stated politely to his boss. Like many of Kaiba's employees, no one dared not be polite to him, for fear of losing his or her jobs.  
  
"Good, go in the direction she went in, and in your case, we better find her" Kaiba threatened as he felt the car begin to move and begin to go. Never again will I come here he thought looking at the building in disgust.  
  
***  
  
Tea tapped her fingers on top of the phone. She was cold, wet and tired all at once, and she hated it. The rain hadn't even begin to let down, and Tea feared she would have to begin walking soon. She couldn't stay here forever could she? What if the rain went through the whole night? She sighed angrily; she would have to walk again. How she would explain this, she didn't even know. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the phone booth, and continued to walk shivering.  
  
I hate this she thought. I'm so cold, I wish I knew somebody who lived around here she thought, looking around. This is the worst day ever she thought, as the rain continued too poor harshly down on her.  
  
"My, my, my, what is this?" she heard an all to familiar voice say. Taking a breath, she turned to the street to find a black limo, and a mans head sticking out slightly. Why is that jerk here? She asked herself. Maybe, if I ignore him, he'll go away she thought. "I didn't forget what you did back there, and trust me, you will regret it forever. No one does that kind of shit with me and gets away with it, even if you are female" he spat out.  
  
"Kaiba, shut up. I don't need to listen to your worthless threats. I'm trying to get home, so leave me alone" she yelled at him. That was so pathetic she told herself. Can I be any lamer? She asked. But even when she continued on, the limo followed her slowly.  
  
"That, woman, will not be happening any time soon. Now, I'm going to slowly follow you, for two reasons and those two only. To one, make sure you get home safe. I may despise you, but you're in my care. And two, to watch you walk and suffer" he said with a smirk.  
  
"If you despise me so much, why would you ask me out?" she asked him. It didn't make sense did it? You hate someone, yet they ask you out. Man, he is stupid she thought.  
  
"Gardener, don't concern yourself," he said. If she found out why he was asking her, then he knew she would never go out with him, much less fall in love with him. Plus, Bakura would win, something that he would rather die then let happen.  
  
He continued to watch her, as she continued to walk, and he could tell she was miserable. He rolled his eyes. Maybe I should let her in. Being mean won't help her fall in love with me right? Besides, she's coughing; she's getting sick he thought. Sighing. He stopped the limo, and called after her.  
  
"Gardener, come here" he said. He watched her stop, and turn. She looked at him for perhaps, a few seconds before replying.  
  
"I'd rather die out here," she said angrily, turning herself and continuing to walk out down the street. I know he's just playing some game, and I won't be fooled. He can't tell me what to do either she thought.  
  
Kaiba glared at her backside, as he opened the door, and walked out, catching up to her. "Don't be stupid, I'll give you a lift home," he stated. When she continued to walk though, he had given up being too nice. He then grabbed her by the upper arm, and pulled her back to the limo, throwing her inside.  
  
"Kaiba, let me out this instant!" she screamed at him. She then tried to get to the door, but he just had the drier lock all doors. She huffed angrily, as she took a seat furthest from him. This was stupid. How dare he force me to be here, I truly hate him more she thought, coughing franticly. Stupid cough she thought, this is his fault that I'm getting sick.  
  
Kaiba watched as they young brunette began to cough more and more. He rolled his eyes again. He could tell she was getting sick, and it was, his fault, but he would never admit to it. Did she not go walking out? He asked. She did. But, if he hadn't pushed her to it, then, she would be warm, and he would still be dying away in the ballet. This female was annoying him so. There was so much more insults he wanted to say, more mean things to do, but he had to keep it all back, all back because of that idiotic Yami.  
  
Stupid bet. He still didn't know why he had agreed to such a bet. Perhaps though, he thought it was because if I said no, that little shit would of told everyone. Whatever, I'm sure I can make her fall in love with me. I mean, any other female would do anything for me, so why should she be any different? He thought. To him, they were all the same. Stupid, annoying, and not needed for anything. He truly did anticipate the end of May. After prom, he would tell her off, not caring how she felt afterwards. It really wasn't it his problem.  
  
But now was. And so, he wouldn't let her go home sick. He decided he would bring her home. Of course, he wouldn't care for her, that's why the maids were there. Just as long she thought he did, it would be okay. He sighed angrily at the thought of her being in his house, near his things. But, if he needed to win such a bet, it needed to be done.  
  
"Driver, instead of going home, return to the Kaiba mansion" he stated. Despite the anger for her being there, he knew it would be fairly entertaining because he knew, she didn't want to be there either, and she would be angry, and he would love it.  
  
"What?" Tea screamed loudly. "I am not going to your house, driver don't listen to his, take me home this instant" she screamed at the driver. She turned to Kaiba furiously. "Why the hell are you smirking for?" she asked him angrily. How dare he laugh at me! She thought.  
  
"Gardener, as much as you might ask him, he knows not to obey trash like you" he smirked, as he watched her anger rise. Oh, this was going to be enjoyable he thought.  
  
"I hate you so much" she barely said, through her violent coughs. "This is all your fault, I should of never one out with you" she added soon after.  
  
"Shut up before you kill yourself" he stated, pointing out she could barely speak without coughing. "I never thought I'd meet such a pathetic woman, and then, here you are," he stated. He was going to say more, but the limo had pulled into the driveway, and now he had to figure out how he would get her in. He was too tired to fight her.  
  
"Come on Gardener, were here," he said, as the driver opened the door. To his great surprise, she did what he said, and got out. She followed him silently to the door, and entered it.  
  
She wasn't surprised at all at how beautiful it was. A man with his money could afford the many finer things in life. "Try not to touch anything, your dirty, and I don't want my things ruined" Kaiba stated as a maid took his coat. Tea growled silently at him. She had chosen to ignore him now. Everything she said, he had a come back, and it just annoyed her even more, and she knew he enjoyed it a lot.  
  
"Maid, get her cleaned up, and make sure she gets rest, she seems to be getting sick. If you need anything, I'll be in my office" Kaiba said, walking up the stairs, and going to do some more work.  
  
"I hate him so much, I really do" Tea growled at the maid who was pulling her towards the bathroom. "Now, now Miss. Mr. Kaiba isn't that bad at all" she stated as they walked in, making Tea gasp again. "How can someone as selfish and stupid as Kaiba be lucky enough to afford all this?" Tea asked.  
  
"Here is some pajama's. Take a nice warm bath, and try to forget about Kaiba" the maid said, closing the door and walking out.  
  
Tea sighed. I guess she's right she thought. Tea then walked over to the bath, and turned the faucet, making the warm water flow out, and began to fill up. Putting in the plug, she then moved away from the bath, seeing if he had stuff to make a bubble bath. She didn't have to look far, for it sat neatly on a shelf. She grabbed it, opened the bottle and poured a little in.  
  
Bubbles immediately began to form to Tea's happiness. Now this will be relaxing she thought. Standing up, she peeled off her wet pink dress from her body. She then took off her bra and underwear and left them on the side. When the bath had filled up, she stopped the running water, and go in, immediately sighing in relief, she closed her eyes.  
  
This is great she thought, her eyes re-opening, her full body covered by the many bubbles. Though, I am surprised he has bubbles she laughed. Looking around, she easily found the shampoo. She grabbed the bottle and opened it, pouring some of it into her palm. Putting the bottle back, she began to massage her head with the shampoo, cleaning her hair. She did that for a few minutes; before she let her hands fall and let it just sit there.  
  
After waiting, she made herself sink under and rinsed her hair well. Coming back up, she then went for the conditioner and repeated the same method. When he hair was done and washed, she went for the soap, and washed her entire body. It felt good to be clean and warm now, after her horrible night. And this was just what she needed right now.  
  
Unfortunately though, she had to get out. She slowly pulled out the plug and stood up, grabbing a white towel and wrapping it around herself. She then go out, and dried herself down before she proceeded to put on what the maid had given her.  
  
They were soft blue navy pajamas, obviously males, and obviously they were Kaiba's because they were huge on her. Stupid, tall guy she thought as the bottom part of the pants dragged as well as she fought her way with her hands, trying to get them out from the sleeves. She didn't dare use his brush, so she kept it unbrushed and messy. Who cares she thought, not like I'm trying to impress him she thought, getting out of the bathroom.  
"So you're done?" the maid came, appearing out of nowhere, scaring Tea. "Yes. I'm done" Tea said. "Good, there's soup for you in the kitchen" the woman said. Tea nodded and followed her there. Walking in, she saw the soup sitting and waiting to be eaten. "There you go Miss, if you need anything, just call" she said, walking away and returning to her errands.  
  
Tea toke her seat, and picked up the spoon, and began to eat it. She was hungry too, for she hadn't eaten since lunchtime with Ryou. Okay, after this, Kaiba will take me home she thought. I refuse to stay here any longer then I have to she thought.  
  
"I see your enjoying the food" Kaiba stated walking in. "Oh brother, don't be so mean" a cheerful voice said. Tea looked up to see a little boy with long spiky black hair. She raised an eyebrow at this. Who's this kid? She asked herself, and why hasn't Kaiba bitched about him saying what he said she asked herself again.  
  
"Mokuba" was all Kaiba said, as he laughed. The little boy then ran up to the brunette. "Hi! My names Mokuba, I'm Seto's little brother" he said. "You. You're his little brother? No way" she said. "You two are too different for words" she said. Mokuba frowned. "We are," he said. "Now, Seto can I have orange juice please?" he asked. Kaiba nodded and went to get it.  
  
They are so different. One sweet, the others evil. One's polite, the others rude she thought. I can't believe it. I also can't believe how nice he's being right now she thought watching Kaiba pour the orange juice. Stupid jerk, being nice to make me look bad she thought furiously as she went back to her soup, and finishing off the rest.  
  
"Now" Tea said, getting up. "Thank you for the bath and soup, it's been a real joy being here, but I need to go back home" she said. "Now" she added. Kaiba smirked.  
  
She growled. "Why the hell are you smirking?" she asked furiously. All she wanted was to go home, and he was playing games with her.  
  
"The weather is too bad, so, my sweet little Tea, you are not going anywhere" he laughed as her face went from shock to anger.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Eek! Haha, I wonder what Tea has to say to that lol. I can just imagine lol. Anyways, I hope you liked my long chapter! It took me a few hours, but I got it done! Plus, I wanted to get it done, because tomorrow I will be in Ottawa for the whole day, and I wouldn't have time to end it tomorrow lol. So, I did it today lol. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
  
Anyways, thank again to all who reviewed last chapter!! Anyways, please review!!! Please please review!!! I want to know if you guys like this or not!!  
  
The One and Only,  
  
Mokubaz-Angel 


	5. Chapter Five: Not The Smartest Escape Ev...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am just writing a story on it ^^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Heya peoples! I am re-typing this chapter, Friday night, because the original chapter is saved on my computer, but I'm on my laptop, thus I have no access to the other computer, but I had promised an update, so I'm going to give it to you despite how tired I am lol. So, if it seems a little rushed, sorry and if there's mistakes, sorry again. Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter! You guys rock, and this chapter is for you guys! ^^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter Five: Not The Smartest Escape Ever...  
  
Tea gasped at what she just heard, as she went from shock to anger from the sudden news she had received, as she contemplated that something might be wrong with her ears. He has to be lying she thought to herself, as she glared at him angrily.  
  
"Excuse me? I am going home! You are Seto Kaiba, why should a little weather stop you?" she asked, trying to convince him to let her go.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "No your not. I refuse to put my workers in danger, especially to someone at the likes of you" he stated.  
  
"You can't keep me here! My mother will kill me if I don't go home. So take me home this instant" she growled furiously at him.  
  
"Your not going anywhere till tomorrow. So stop bitching" Kaiba said, obvious he was getting annoyed with her.  
  
"I will not stop bitching till you take me home. I don't want to be here, or anywhere near you for that matter anyways" she said, her fury in her voice never leaving, as she stood her ground.  
  
Ha, she has some nerve talking to me like that. Perhaps the rain has clouded her mind. The only reason I'm letting her get away with this is because I can't be a total ass. I mean, she won't fall in love with me if I act that way. And besides, I like her anger. Quite amusing he thought.  
  
"Why are you smirking like that? Take me home!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Tomorrow I will. Trust me, I'll be happy of you leaving. Anyways, I have better things to do then listen to you whine and complain. I'm going to do some work" he said, as he began to walk up the long staircase.  
  
"Where are you going? You can't leave me here!" she yelled after him, her arms crossed over he chest.  
  
Kaiba turned. "Where I go is none of your concern Gardener. And don't worry, Mokuba is making popcorn. He wants to watch a movie with you, so have fun" he said, an evil smile on his face.  
  
"I hate you" she growled at him.  
  
Kaiba said nothing, but just walked up the staircase and disappeared.  
  
I cannot believe him! Making me stay here! And then making me watch a movie with his kid brother. I mean, I like Mokuba, it's just I want to go home! I bet he's loving this. Loving me suffer. Well, I won't! I'm leaving now whether he wants me to or not she thought, as she walked down the hall.  
  
I think the front door was down this way she thought. Hopefully, there will be a jacket I can use to cover myself so I'm not completely soaked she thought, entering the next room.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba entered his room, as he threw his jacket on his bed, and from there went to his computer, starting it up. Moments later, it was started and ready to do some work. Opening up a file, he began to work on his latest project.  
  
I need to figure out what I'm going to do with her. I know enough about her, but she seems to not care for me at all. Why must she be so difficult? Any other woman would throw themselves at me. It's quite a challenge. I'm not used to holding back on what I want to say to that annoying woman! But, I have to. . .if I want to win the bet. I refuse to let Bakura win this he thought.  
  
What the hell am I going to have to do to get her to love me? Oh I will enjoy breaking her heart at the end of the month for all the bullshit she's putting me through right now he thought. She will regret everything she is doing no-  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking his thoughts. He growled silently, wondering who it could be.  
  
"Seto Kaiba" he said dully into the phone.  
  
"Not happy to hear from me?" a mocking voice said on the other line.  
  
"Bakura" Kaiba said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Surprise. So, how did the date go? She hates you even more doesn't she?" he taunted.  
  
"How the hell did you get my number?" Kaiba asked, ignoring his question.  
  
"I'm Bakura.. .beside's, I've been alive for a long time, I have my ways. . .so tell me about the date" Bakura asked.  
  
"None of your concern what happened. I'm hanging up" Kaiba growled into the phone.  
  
"I guess that means I'm winning" Bakura laughed into the phone.  
  
Kaiba slammed the phone down, not wanting to hear Bakura's laugh. I'll show him when I will. He'll regret everything, like that woman he thought.  
  
Sighing, he went back to work. Great, now I have to change my number he thought, typing away.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tea smiled happily when she found the familiar front door. I knew it was just a matter of time she thought, walking to the closet beside it to see if there was anything she could use. Opening the door, she looked inside, finding a jacket, which she grabbed quickly. Then, to her luck, she spotted an umbrella, in which she took. Putting on the jacket, she opened the front door, and walked outside, closing the door behind her.  
  
Opening the umbrella, she began to walk down the pathway, the wind blowing in her wet hair. It's so cold she thought, as she made it to the gate. When trying to open it, she discovered she wasn't strong enough. She then put her umbrella down, and tried with her both hands, but nothing happened. Tea growled, as she stood back, trying to figure out what she could do.  
  
I can't go back in, I'm half way soaked, and Kaiba will know, and I don't want him bitching at me. So what do I do? She thought, looking at the gate. Suddenly, she smiled at the idea that came into her mind.  
  
I'll climb it she thought, proud that she came up with it quickly. Walking back to the gate, she began to climb it slowly, being careful so that she didn't fall. She reached the top soon enough, as she out one leg on the other side. Almost there she thought, as she tried to bring her other leg over, but couldn't.  
  
Tea looked down to see the bottom of her pants stuck between the bars of the gate. Dammit she thought, as she tried to unstuck it. After moments of trying slowly, she gave up, tugging at it hard.  
  
But, the bottom of her pants hadn't been as stuck as she thought, and when she had pulled, she had pulled to hard, making her fall back. . .  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Heya! Hopefully, you won't kill me for the shortness, the cliffhanger or what happened to Tea. *dodges random pointy things* But, I hope you liked this chapter none the less! So, what will happen to Tea? Is she Dead? Or Badly Hurt? Will someone find her? Find out next time on 'The Game Of Love'  
  
Anyways, please review!!! The more the reviews, the quicker the update!!! So what are you waiting for? Review!!! 


	6. Chapter Six: Annoying Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the plot and the keyboard I am using to write this!   
  
_          Heya guys! I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I have been so busy. . .with school and whatnot, plus, trying to write chapters for my other fics, can take a long time before you get back to it lol. Well, I have to say thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. I really really appreciated it! Now, seeing as it's taking me long enough, I shall begin this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
_**Chapter Six:** Annoying Thoughts  
  
          The sounds of birds chirping woke her up gently, at first annoying, but soon became soothing and relaxing. She shifty then shifted from the side so she could be lying comfortably on her back, before slowly opening her big blue eyes. Opening them slowly, the sunlight stung her eyes, as she waited patiently, squinting, for her eyes to get used to the sudden light. When that came, she opened them completely, to find herself lying on a soft bed.

          She sat up quickly, her memory quickly returning to her. She held her breath, and continued to look around. The walls were a plain white, as was her blankets and pillows. _I feel like I'm in some kind of hospital_ she thought. Teas continued too look around the room, looking for some hints as to where she could be. _I must have fallen or something. . .I wonder who found me_ she thought, though, her question being soon answered as her eyes fell upon the little boy who slept in the corner of the room in the small chair.

          _Oh my God. . . Kaiba or someone must have found me. . .Dammit! I need to get away from here. . ._she thought quickly, as she removed the blankets from her body, and jumped off the bed.

          From the bed, Tea ran to the door, and opening it, ran out, not noticing the thing in her way, and bumping into it, and falling to the floor. _Oww, what the hell, does Kaiba keep things in front of his doors now?_ She thought, rubbing her back.

          "I see your up," a voice said, and instantly she recognized it.

          She looked up slowly, to find Kaiba looking down on her. "Yes I am, and I'd like to leave now" she said, her stubbornness never leaving from the night before.

          "Trust me, I want you gone. But, you did act stupid, and got hurt, since you're under my responsibility; I had someone take care of you. Nothing big, simple bruises, bruises from your acts of stupidity" he said, walking around her and entering the room.

          "Well, if you would of let me go home when I had asked, then I wouldn't have fallen now would I?" she growled, standing up.

          "If you would have listened to me, and known that I did want you gone, but couldn't, then you would of probably never left and watched movies with Mokuba" he replied, picking up his little brother to bring him to his own room.

          "I hate you" she replied coldly.

          "I don't care" was his only reply as he left the room.

          _Dammit! How am I supposed to get her to fall for me, if I act so stupid? Though, I thought she would have been at least grateful, I did bring her back in and have her looked after instead of some rapist grabbing her. Stupid woman. Whatever, I'll figure something out. I refuse to lose this bet_ he thought, putting Mokuba in his bed.

          _Why must he always have something to say? Why?_ Tea thought angrily, as she put on the set of clothing the maid had left for her. _Why can't he not talk to me? It would make my life so much simpler. After today, I won't have anything to do with him, I don't care what he needs, I don't ever want to be near him again_ she thought, as she slipped into the shirt and opened the door, wanting to find the way out. _My Mother is so going to freak out_ she thought, walking down the stairs.

          "Miss, may I ask where you are going?" the maid from before asked her politely.

          "I'm going home" Tea replied. "Can you show me where the door is?" she asked.

          "Well, I have prepared breakfast, and Master Kaiba wants you to join him" she said.

          "Tell him I won't be coming and that-"

          "Hey Tea!" a small voice chirped. Looking from behind, she found Mokuba running down the stairs.

          "Hi Mokuba" she said sweetly. _Why can't Kaiba be more like him?_ She thought, smiling at him.

          "Come and have some breakfast with me" he said, finally reaching her and grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the kitchen.

          _I guess that means I'll be joining_ she thought._ Stupid Kaiba, I bet he planned this all out, while he took Mokuba, he woke him up and planned this_ she thought angrily, reaching the kitchen to find Kaiba drinking coffee and reading the paper. _Argh, I refuse to do this_ she thought, letting go of Mokuba's hand.

          "Sorry Mokuba, but I have to go. My Mom is probably really worried about me," she said, hoping he would understand.

          "I called your Mother. She knows everything, and she knows you'll be back after breakfast" Kaiba said from his seat, not looking up.

          "You talked to my Mother? How did you get my number?" she asked, walking up to him.

          "Your cell phone that was in your purse" he replied, putting the paper down. He looked up at her in disgust. "Get away from me" he said.

          She glared angrily at him. "What the hell are you doing in my purse?" she asked, obviously angry.

          "Getting your cell phone," he said.

          "You didn't even know I had one," she cried back.

          "Are you done? You're spitting. Eat so you can leave," he said.

          She growled and sat. _I'm going to eat a bit, and then I'm out. He is such an ass! He went through my purse! I should scream and yell at him for hours on end! But. . .he did do it because he must have been concerned, and wanted to calm my Mother's worrying right? I mean, he did have me watched over after the fall instead of leaving me there right? _ She thought, looking over to him.

          _I guess I should say thank you or something. I mean, it was nice of him to- No! I don't care! I will not thank him, and I certainly won't think he's nice! If he would of let me go home, then, this wouldn't have happened_ she thought stubbornly.

          They ate quietly, chatting only because Mokuba was talking and trying to keep a conversation going. When they were done eating, Kaiba had stood up, and called for a maid to clean up, before turning to her.

          "Okay, let's go" he said, walking away, as she got up herself to follow him out the door.

          _Finally_ Tea thought, as they reached outside, the sun shinning down brightly on the warm sunny day of May. Tea followed him into the limo, sitting opposite of him. The limo left, and they sat there in silence, both never looking at each other, but out the window.

          She reached her home shortly, saying a quick goodbye to Kaiba before getting out, and walking up the walkway._ I'm so happy to be gone from his presence_ she thought, as she opened the front door, and closing it behind her.

          "Tea Gardener, you come here this instant!" she heard her mother yell from the kitchen.

          _I guess I should have seen this one coming _she thought dully, as she walked into the kitchen to find both parents sitting at the table, a look of anger on their faces.

          "Hi Mom. . . Dad" she said.

          "Do you know how sick with worry I was last night? Wondering where the hell you were all night? How dare you not call me! To have some stranger call me up and say you got hurt. You said you were going on a date," her mother yelled.

          "I'm really sorry Mom. I didn't want to be there, I tried to leave, but I got hurt. . ." she trailed off, hoping she would understand.

          "What were you doing at his house if you were going on a date?" her father asked.

          She sighed. _Do they have to know everything?_ She thought. "I left him at the place, and then it started to rain while I was walking home, and he came by. . .I was wet, and so he brought me to his place so I can dry myself off. After that, he said the weather was to severe, and I would have to stay, but I tried to leave anyway, and ended up getting hurt" Tea said in one breath.

          "I see" her father replied.

          "I don't care, she shouldn't have done this. Tea, your grounded till exams are done" her Mother replied.

          "What? Mom! No, this isn't fair, it's Kaiba's fault" she protested.

          "I don't care, in your room now" her Mother yelled, pointing upstairs.

          Saying nothing, Tea went upstairs. _I can't believe this! Damn you Kaiba! Ever since I met him, he's been ruining my damn life_ she thought, entering her room, and throwing herself on the bed.

          Later that night, after reading and finishing up her homework, she picked up the phone after her parents had gone to bed, and called Serenity up on the phone.

          "Hey Serenity" Tea whispered into the phone.

          "Hi Tea. . .why are you whispering?" she asked back.

          "Because, I got grounded for not coming home last night" Tea said, glaring at the wall.

          "You stayed over at Kaiba's? My, you are something aren't you?" she giggled into the phone.

          "It's not what you think. He wouldn't let me leave. . .cause of the storm. Then I tried to leave, got hurt, and he had someone watch over me, and now I'm home- Grounded" Tea said,

          "Aww, that's so sweet of him" Serenity said. "He made sure you were okay," she added.

          "I don't care! If he would of let me leave, then I wouldn't have gotten hurt" she protested.

          "Well, he wanted you to be safe from the storm. That's sweet," she said.

          "I still don't care! He's such an ass! He only cares for himself" she practically yelled into the phone.

          "Mhmm" was all she said.

          "He's so stupid, and annoying!" she continued on.

          "Hmm"

          "And. . .and I hate him" was all Tea could come up with.

          "I think you like him" Serenity said.

          "I think you're insane" Tea replied.

          "Well I'm not the one who's always talking about him," Serenity said.

          "That's because I called to tell you about him!" she exclaimed in frustration.

          Serenity simply giggled into the phone. "Ha, I bet you'll be talking about him a lot more Tea. You like him. . . I think you do. You don't want to, but a small part of you does," she said.

          "Goodnight Serenity. I think your ill" Tea replied, and hung up the phone on her friend.

          _I can't believe this. Does everyone not agree with me? How am I the bag guy in all of this? How? I don't get it. Serenity is supposed to be my friend, she's supposed to have my back and everything. What a betrayer, thinking I liked Kaiba. Me, like Kaiba? Ha! What a joke. What the hell could I ever like in that stupid man? Nothing. He's selfish, and and egoistical and just plain stupid! He makes me so mad! _ She thought angrily, as she screamed into her pillow.

          _Why does this stupid ness always happen to me? Why can't I live a normal life? Ryou would understand right? He would listen to me, and hopefully not be like Serenity, and think the impossible_ she thought, picking up the phone, but when seeing the time, she put it back down. _It's kind of late. . . I'll call him tomorrow. I mean, I'll be home all day seeing as it's Sunday and I can't go anywhere _she thought.

          She laid back in her bed, her covers covering her body. She yawned tiredly, and closed her eyes.

          _Stupid Serenity. . . what does she know anyways? How can she assume I like Kaiba? Just because I complain about him? Or talk of him? So what! That doesn't mean anything. I hate him! I. . .well, maybe hate his too much of a word. Dislike? Despise? Like very little. Loathe? Maybe I am being too harsh. . ._

_          I mean, wasn't he there? And I don't know. . .maybe he's not that bad. . .Dammit! I wish I could stop thinking of him_ was her finally thought as she drifted off into her sleep.  
  
          _So there you have it! Chapter six! I hope you guys liked it, and I was being nice too, didn't leave it in a cliffhanger lol. Anyways, thanks again for all those reviews I appreciated them much!_

_          Anyways, don't forget to review!!! Tell me what you think, ideas and suggestions are welcome!!! So review, review, review!!!_


	7. Chapter Seven: Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters. I am just using them for a fic, in a plot I own!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Heya! Welcome to a never before read chapter of '**The Game Of Love**_' _I am really sorry guys for the lack of updates. Honestly, I was stuck, and I had no idea what to do next with this story really. But with the help of great friends, and ideas, I was finally able to start this well awaited chapter. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I loved and appreciated them all! As always, sit back, grab a drink and enjoy the chapter!!!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-----------------------**

**The Game Of Love**

Chapter Seven: Dreams

**------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_She sighed softly, as she walked down the long halls. She didn't know exactly where she was, but something told her to walk, and so she did. She had never seen a place like this. The walls, white, decorated with beautiful paintings. Often, she would stop and stare at them, until something nudged her to continue walking the path._

_ Slowly, she had reached the ending of the hall, which lead to a large oak door. She studied it briefly, before she decided to knock on it, wondering what was on the other side or who was. When no one came to it, she decided to go in herself._

_ Her hand reached for the doorknob, and with a twist, she opened the door easily. The room was office-like. It didn't hold much, but at the very end, stood a desk and chair. The chair was facing the other way._

_ "Hello?" she said just above a whisper as she walked towards the chair. When no reply came, she reached out, and turned the chair around, to find someone sitting there._

_ "I knew you'd come back" he spoke slowly, his smirk on his lips never vanishing, and slightly annoyed Tea._

_ "You knew I'd come back? I've never been here!" she exclaimed._

_ He laughed, his cold blue eyes watching her. "Can't get enough of me aye Gardener?" he said mockingly._

_ She glared at him angrily. "Your just too much" she exasperated. "I'm getting out of here" she said, turning around and began to walk to the door._

_ "You'll be back," he drawled, not leaving his seat as he watched the brunette walk away._

_ They both knew she would. Even if Tea didn't think so. . . deep down, she would be back._

* * *

Tea blinked a few times, as she sat up from her bed. She shook her head slightly at her dream. _Stupid_ she thought, as she laid back in her bed, not eager to get up and get ready for school.

It had been one week since she had arrived at her new school, and it had been far from normal in her opinion. She didn't mind it much; she really enjoyed learning, and her new friends. But she didn't enjoy Kaiba at all.

"Tea! Get up!" she heard her Mother yell from downstairs. Sighing, she removed the blankets and got up from her comfy bed, to put on her school uniform.

When she was done doing what she needed to do to get ready, she grabbed her bag and descended the stairs, and walked into the kitchen that smelled of bacon and eggs.

"Going to eat something Dear?" her Mother asked her, as Tea grabbed some orange juice.

"No Mom, I'm meeting a friend, and I'm going to be late" Tea said before downing the drink.

"Okay, but remember, your still grounded Tea, so be home immediately after school" her Mother told her, as Tea exited the house, the slam of a door indicating she was gone.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tea said, breathing hard. She had been running since she had left her home, not wanting to be too late.

"It's fine Tea" Ryou smiled sweetly at her, as they began to walk to school. "So, how was your weekend?" he asked, making conversation.

"Long" Tea said. "Stupid Kaiba and everything. . .you know?" she said, smiling at him.

"Yes, he is very. . .cold hearted I suppose. He shouldn't treat you like that anyways," Ryou stated calmly, as they turned the corner.

"I agree. So much has happened, and it's only been one week Ryou. What's this week going to be like?" she exasperated. She couldn't believe it all.

"Yes. . .hopefully this week will be a lot better for you" he said, as they entered the school.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Ryou. Your such a great friend to have here" she said. She pulled away, "Well, I have science now. . .so see you later?" she said brightly.

"Ye-yes" he said, walking away. He hadn't expected her to hug him, and he did like it. He shrugged it off though. _Kaiba likes her. . .I don't want to get in his way. . _he thought sadly, as he opened his locker.

_I mean, I've seen people who've crossed paths with him, and those people turn out regretting it. He'd probably have me killed or something for liking someone he did. . .oh well, not like she would like me anyways_ he thought, grabbing his history book and heading off to his first class.

* * *

His blue eyes darkened and turned cold instantly at what he just witnessed. People, who had been walking by and witnessed the sudden change, had immediately begun to walk in the opposite direction, not wanting to face his wrath.

Kaiba's eyes then laded on Bakura who had just begun walking the pathway to the school. Instantly, he was in front of him, anger clearly on his face, making Bakura smirk.

"What the fuck is your twin doing?" Kaiba hissed through gritted teeth.

Bakura kept his smirk. "What about him?" he asked, as he moved back from Kaiba. "Bad breath" he added.

"Keep your twin away from Tea – if I lose the bet because of him, I'll kick both of your Asses" he threatened, making Bakura raise an eyebrow.

"Ryou? What did you see?" Bakura asked. _This could be quite interesting _he thought evilly.

"Hugging! How dare that little shit interfere! Keep him away from her, got it?" Kaiba demanded.

"Why do you care? Jealous? My, is the great Seto Kaiba falling for a little girl?" he questioned, making Kaiba's anger rise.

"No! I simply don't need them getting all lovey lovey until I get her to love me and take her to prom, then he can have her for all I care" Kaiba growled. "So, keep her away" he spoke, calming down. He then moved away, the sounding of the first bell ringing, as he headed for class.

_Me? Jealous?_ Kaiba thought, throwing the school doors open angrily. _Why would I be jealous over that little shit of a twin brother? And then over her? Ha! He wishes! I would never fall for her – she's simply trash. _He thought, opening his locked, the sound of the second bell ringing, signaling he was now late. But he didn't care at all.

_I mean, how dare he even think I would have some sort of feelings for the little wench. Does he not realize that's how I have to act? I mean, I refuse to loe this bet! And that Ryou kid will not get in my way – and if he does, he will regret it_ Kaiba thought, closing his locker and heading for science.

"Now today class, we will be learning about- Ah, Mr. Kaiba, so good of you to join us" the teacher stated, as Kaiba made his way into class, not even looking at the teacher, he walked to his seat and sat down. "Why are you late?" the teacher asked, as he went to his attendant sheet, erasing the A for absent, and putting an L for late.

"That is none of your concern" Kaiba spoke, taking out his books.

"I do believe it is, Mr. Kaiba. This is school time, in which you are in our care. Now, explain to me why you were late" he said; now standing in front of Kaiba's desk.

"I was busy talking to someone about an important matter" he said, glaring up at the teacher.

"Fine, next time, you will get detention" the teacher spoke, as Kaiba nodded in return. _I dare you to give me a detention_ Kaiba thought meanly, as he began to listen to the teacher's instructions for their lesson.

* * *

_Brilliant!_ Bakura laughed. _This is too good to be true. Maybe, I can try to fix the two up, so I'll win the bet quicker. I knew Ryou was good for something_ he thought gleefully. _And poor Kaiba, I think he is have feelings for her, I see it easily, he just won't admit it _he thought.

Bakura looked at his schedule for his first class. _History? No thanks_ he thought, deciding he would skip it. He continued to look at his schedule, showing his next class was gym. He smirked. _I have gym at the same time as Ryou, Tea and Kaiba. Perhaps I can make this a lot more fun. . ._he laughed evilly, thinking up something to do for his next class.

_This is going to be good_ Bakura thought.

* * *

Tea had watched Kaiba enter the classroom, and how he had spoken to the teacher. A smiled had crept on her lips, and she had to hold herself from laughing. _How can he talk to teachers like that? And how can they let him? Just because he has money doesn't mean they have to lower themselves to him. They should have more respect_ she thought, as she watched the teacher walk away from his desk to continue his lesson.

Tea, although her head was facing the teacher, the corner of her eye was on Kaiba. _I can't believe I dreamed of him last night! He doesn't deserve to be in my dreams at all. Ha, just proves he's a major ass everywhere_ she thought, watching him.

_How can he be so smart?_ She wondered. _I mean, he doesn't listen at all! Look at him! He's reading a book! I can't believe that man. Though, I do wish I could do that. . .God, I hate him_ she thought angrily.

She had spent all class not listening at all actually. She had been watching and thinking about Kaiba, and by the end of it, she was pissed off. _That bastard! He doesn't even have to say anything and he gets me angry_ she thought, sighing, as she glanced at the clock. _Two more minutes_ she thought, as she turned her head back to the front of the class.

_I still can't believe he read all class _she thought in disbelief. _I mean, doesn't the teacher care? How can he get away with it?_ She asked herself.

"Miss Gardener, will you please pay attention? Mr. Kaiba did not find that cure, so you may stop watching him" the teacher spoke, as he wrote the homework on the bored.

"I. . .ye-yes sir" she said, blushing madly. _This is so embarrassing!_ She thought. Soon, the bell rang, and immediately, she grabbed her things and left, not able to sit there anymore.

Kaiba on the other hand simply smirked. _Gym_ he thought tiredly as he looked at his schedule. _Fun_ he thought sarcastically, as he grabbed his things and left the classroom. . .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**TBC**

-

-

-

-

-

-

_So there you have it! A nice long chapter for you guys! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and again very sorry for the long wait! Thanks again to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Hoped you enjoyed it!_

_ Now, review!!!_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**PLEASE READ**

**[I will be changing my name here. So, if you would like so that you don't lose this story, review and leave me your e-mail, and when I change it, I'll e-mail telling you. Thanks in advanced!]**


End file.
